The NOT SO perfect band crush
by Mitsy the Great
Summary: Mitsy finds her self head over heals for the one guy that doesnt really like her...ch. 1 R/R!! Shall I go on?!
1. EWWWWW love...

Some names changed because I like the names I made up better! Haha! Just kidding!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: The Crush  
  
Ok, I take the stand, I breathe...slowly now, don't rush it Mitsy or they are going to know you had pop-tarts for breakfast. Just don't look at him!!  
  
Mitsy shook off the thought of sharing breakfast with the saxophones. Every time she opened her mouth to start singing, she would get so utterly nervous, she thought she would die!  
  
She got off her stool and went through the song in her mind. When she sang in her head she got every note perfect. The pitch was beautiful and the tone was great. Only when she got in front of Eric would she tense up and faint. Eric was the alto saxophone player. He was quiet and utterly perfect to her. Other times it was like she couldn't stand the site of him! She was soooo confused! But when he started to play, it was like it all melted away and he was the only one there. Almost as if he was playing for her and her alone.  
  
"A one, A two, A one two three and..."Mr. Spanky was nice and she could sing fine for him. But when it was for 18 of them, 18 eyes that watched and judged... she just couldn't do it!  
  
"You, must take the `A' train...." Her voice faded as she saw Mr. Spankys face get all contorted and wrinkled. OH NO! I did something wrong, I just know it, it was me!! "Anything wrong?" Eric asked Mr. Spanky. "Yes, someone hasn't been practicing like I have told her!" Oh GREAT! Why doesn't he just say HEY MITSY YOU SUCK! Eric looked at Mitsy and then at Mr. Spanky.  
  
"Well I'm sure who ever it is will work more" Eric winked at Mitsy, "right?"  
  
Mitsy looked down at her shoes and just wanted to die! Oh my god! He means me!! ME!! I can't believe he just winked at me...WHAT DO I DO!!   
  
Practice went by slow. By the time it was over Mitsy was sure she must have been like, 50. Eric walked up to her after practice and cleared his throat. "Ahem, AHHHem. Hey Mitsy...ummm well ummm I just wanted to tell you that you should probably..." Mitsy wasn't really listening she was too busy watching the way his delicate lips form every word..."well you should probably, well ummm, practice more." Right as Mitsy was about to thank him, reality punched her in the face. Oh dear, did he just say I needed to PRACTICE MORE!!!??" I can't believe he just said that!! 


	2. 2 Next day in the band room

"GRRREAT anooother festival! What does he think, that we're good?!" Mitsy tried to think of something else.  
  
"AHEM!" Mr Spanky cleared his throat and smiled, "well, we have a new student, he plays the trumpet..." The whole trumpet section moaned and looked at Scott Banzberg, the newest addition to the trumpets, and well, he SUCKED.  
  
"Now, now." Mr Spanky gave them all a sharp look, "his name is Calvin."  
  
Calvin entered the room, walking in as if no one was there. He grabbed a music stand and took out his pencil and sat waiting for Mr. Spanky to start talking again.  
  
Mitsy looked over at Melody, who was staring goo goo eyed at Calvin. Mitsy, shocked and startled started to yell but staying in a whisper. "Hey Mel! MEL!! HELLO!"  
  
Melody didn't even notice. Attempting to get Melody's attention, Mitsy threw a pencil at her and hit Randy, one of the trombonists. "What the heck is wrong with you!!" Randy was about to go over and show Mitsy a thing or two about throwing things.  
  
Well finally Melody looked over and smiled at Mitsy and mouthed `Hes kinda cute.' Mitsy sat back down and looked at Eric. Sweet, perfect, Eric. Mr. Spanky moved him to guitar, but Mitsy didn't mind because that just meant he was closer to her.  
  
The first number that Mr. Spanky wanted to play was `Blue Skies'. Which was Mitsy's favorite because she didn't have to play. She just sat there and hummed along.  
  
"Alright band, I want this done right so we can show Calvin how it's done!" Mr. Spanky thought they were good. They were fairly ok but not GREAT.  
  
Calvin sat back in his chair, a little disappointed that he wasn't going to play right away. Secretly he knew the song like the back of his hand.  
  
Meanwhile Melody was intrigued with this new musician. He was cute. A little short, but beautiful eyes. Gosh I wonder how he plays... she kept wondering this in the back of her mind. She got so caught up with the thought that she almost forgot to look at her music.  
  
In the middle of the song Calvin was itching to play. Oh gosh if they only new how good I was. I could show them all! His fingers were twitching and he was starting to put the trumpet to his lips. He gently started to finger the notes, then all the sudden...just like magic, he was playing.  
  
Everyone turned around awe struck and amazed. Mr. Spanky stopped directing, and soon Calvin was playing the whole song accapela. But he was loving every minute of it.  
  
At this moment Mr. Spanky was considering even having a trumpet section. Jeez this kids great. If we just have him, we could win Reno. He even started to consider even needing to have a jazz band. 


End file.
